Shadow Lords of Duelling
by Mark-John-Green
Summary: A mass crossover of Final Fantasy and yugioh, if your a fan of this check it out! A super old fic of mine I found by chance and reposted it, hasn't seen the light of day in about 4 years. Squall is evil, and Riona is a member of a resistance to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow Lords of Duelling**

**A major crossover of FF8 and Yu-gi-oh**

PROLOGUE

'It's time great one, the girl we've been following has arrived at Duelling city to meet up with Ms Trepe and Greyback at the rock drop point' muttered a cloaked figure to the shadowy spectre gliding around the ancient alter.

The shadow spectre took on the form of a beautiful middle aged woman with golden, hawk like eyes which pierced the souls of any who were foolish enough to look directly into them.

'Excellent' she replied in a husky voice ' bring in that scar faced traitor in, I must re-establish the link, then send him to capture Heartily at duelling city and to take over the city from Seifer's control. Prepare his disks and creatures for the mission. Heartily is an accomplished magic user and he may need help, now bring the traitor in now!' The cloaked figure gave a deep servant like bow and left the alter and the chamber.

The cell was cramped and dirty and the cold wind slinked in through the pig iron bars that covered the windows in each and every cell. The silent young man sat quietly in his cell brooding about his present predicament when a loud set of footsteps echoed along the hallway. The other prisoners whimpered and huddled away in the corner of their cells, when footsteps were heard that pain was on the way.

'SQUALL! Where are you, ya filthy turncoat!' yelled an armoured figure shaking random bars as he crossed Prisoners halls.

'I'm here you brain dead urchin' replied a young man with icy blue eyes and messy brown hair sitting quietly on the floor of the cell, the wind blowing through the bars covering the window, blowing back the bangs in his hair back in a comical fashion. The guard hastily opened the cell and pulled Squall to his feet and slapping him sharply across the head.

'You're to be presented to her mighty magnificence immediately so move it you…' the guard paused, unable to think of a suitable curse word.

Squall was roughly shoved across the hallway towards the spectres lair.

The spectre heard the sounds of heavy footsteps coming towards her inner sanctum. She resumed her golden eyed human form and sat upon her cushioned throne chair.

Two men entered and walked towards her, one was a middle aged man wearing chain mail and two axes at his waist and the other was young perhaps 17 or 18 years of age with a deep scar that crossed across the bridge of his nose.

'Bring the traitor to me' she said in her usual husky voice. The guard shoved the prisoners to the floor in front of her throne and quickly left the sanctum bowing with every other step.

'It has been a long time hasn't Squall?'

'Two years Edea' replied Squall quietly, squirming under her piercing stare.

'It's time two re-establish the link' Edea turned back into her spectre form and her tendrils of darkness enveloped him.

'Nnnnnoooooo!' screamed Squall as his world turned black.

/

**Shadow Lords of Duelling**

**A major crossover of FF8 and Yu-gi-oh**

**CHAPTER 1**

Duelling city was a vast metropolis. The city was currently under control of the shadow lords, they controlled the city with their powerful magic and their duellists. The duellists were mysterious people who summoned monsters from the shadow realm. Any who resisted were massacred by the duellist's loyal monsters; the shadow creatures or duel monsters as the duellists named them.

The leader of the gangs that controlled duelling city was called Seifer Almasy, not much is known about him except is that he bore a scar that stretched diagonally across his face.

At Rock drop point; the popular dance club sat Quistis wearing her usual pale orange strap dress waiting quietly for the 'guest' to arrive at the club. Behind her stood the hulking menace Greyback watching with an impassive eye at the dance floor where hundreds of teenagers danced while their favourite songs blared in the background.

'How long must we wait for her' growled Greyback to Quistis 'we have been here for nearly an hour'

'Quit you're worrying; she will get here when she gets here.' Suddenly the clubs doors burst off their hinges

'Hands up! This is typhoon duelling squad. Everyone here is now under arrest!' half a dozen cloaked duellists stepped into the dancing club

'I call forth **Alligator Sword**' shouted one of the duellists holding a card in her gloved hand. It glowed for a moment and an alligator wearing red-black armour and brandishing a curved sword appeared. 'Round up these fools now!'

The other duellists started summoning their own shadow creatures. Soon **Cosmo queen, Dark Magician, Black luster soldier, sinister serpent, Tiger axe **and** Des dentrel **appeared and joined Alligator Sword, they began rounding up

The dancers, singers and teenagers, many being crushed or ripped to shreds by the monsters in the process.

Quistis and Greyback hid underneath a covered table, trying to ignore surrounding people's screams of terror.

'The missions been compromised Quistis. We have to contact Rinoa Heartily she can't come here.' Whispered Greyback, Quistis pulled out her video mobile phone and called Rinoa

'Hi Rinoa it's me…

Rinoa Heartily pocketed her phone

'Oh well I guess we will have to reschedule' she calmly pushed through the crowds towards the Inn on the other side of the street. She paid for a couple of night's accommodation.

'If you'll follow me miss' said the seedy old man who owned the place. He led her up two flights of stairs and paused at the second door on the right. 'This is your room Miss.' He said gesturing to his left

'Thank you' Rinoa said stepping into the threshold.

Rinoa threw her stuff onto the bed and walked to the mini fridge and pulled out a soda. She turned on the television and as usual there was nothing on. Rinoa flicked it onto the news

'Last night the Typhoon squad captured a group of resistance members at the rock drop point; a popular dance club'

Rinoa turned off the television and gave a small sigh. It was always the same, the best shows were cancelled and the news (now controlled by the duellists) blabbering about how their stopping evil resistance members. Bullshit! Most of the people they captured were just innocent bystanders. The duellists just wanted an excuse to show off their muscles, hurt and kill innocent people.

Selphie Timitt a short, hyper active girl who dressed chiefly in yellow walked calmly through the slums. Several men leered at her and made improper suggestions, as she passed

But when they saw the disk on her arm they ran like there was no tomorrow. She was a duelist.

Selphie was a member of the Sun rise duelling squad and she was on a mission. To capture Rinoa Heartily and to annihilate Quistis Trepe and Lyan Greyback, who were trying to help her escape duelling city to Balamb Garden; an elite army of mercenary duellists who opposed the evil Edea. An ambush Selphie and the Typhoon squad leader planned to capture the three resistance members failed miserably.

Trepe and Greyback had escaped and Rinoa was nowhere to be found, Selphie started skipping and started singing the 'Eyes on me' song she had heard at the raid last night. As she turned a corner she was knocked to the ground.

'Sorry about that' said a young man with a western accent. Selphie looked up to see a tall man with long brown hair tied back into a ponytail and wearing cowboy hat and boots with a Brown overcoat. He helped her to her feet and apologized again.

'My names Irvine Kinneas and who are you?'

'I'm Selphie.' She responded

'My apologies for knocking you over May I repay you by taking you out for dinner' asked Irvine with a wink. Selphie who had nothing better to do at the moment replied 'Sure'

Seifer wearing his usual Grey trench coat and the silver cross dangled from the fine silver chain around his neck. Behind him were his two lackeys Fujin and Raijin.

Fujin was a beautiful young lady with short white hair and an eye patch over her right eye; it was believed that she lost her eye in a fight with a Ruby dragon several years ago when she was a member of Balamb garden. She dressed in a tight fitting

Military suite. Raijin was a bulky man in his early twenties with spiked black hair and wore a sleeveless blue jacket.

'LOOK' commanded Fujin to Seifer gesturing to the right of them. Seifer looked to the direction she'd pointed and he saw his rival Squall in a duel with an old resistance member.

'Your finished old man! Now **Giga tech wolf **attack his **petite dragon** and wipe him out!' Yelled Squall as his mechanical wolf shredded the old man's tiny yellow dragon.

The old man fell to his knees 'you won't get away with this Squall…Balamb will stop you'

'Ha! Don't kid yourself' Squall's voice sounded deeper and slightly huskier than Seifer remembered. Squall raised his hand and the millennium symbol on his forehead shone even brighter, suddenly the old man screamed as the shadows enveloped him and after a few moments nothing was left.

'Soon I'll destroy them all' Squall threw back his head and laughed manically. Seifer walked towards Squall and called out to him

'Hey Scar face what you doing here? I though Edea got you.' Squall span around and Seifer saw the Millennium symbol on his forehead and the red tint in his grey-blue eyes. He had been linked.

'So Squall what ya doing here?' asked Raijin gesturing wildly as usual.

'EXPLAIN' demanded Fujin.

'I've been sent here to destroy Rinoa Heartily and any other resistance members I come across. Smirked Squall 'and to take command of Duelling city'

Seifer's face paled 'SAY WHAT!' he roared. Squall started laughing again.

'You are out of a job Seifer. Edea had enough of your failures and she's put me in charge, and as of now you're no longer a shadow lord. So get out of Duelling city before I destroy you.

'Your not going to get away with this Squall…I challenge you to a shadow duel' and Squall replied 'I accept your challenge Seifer'

They each brandished their duel disks and their life points set to 8000 as a dark shadows surrounded them.

Squall: 'I set one card faced down and I activate polymerization'

_Merge and be one, merge and be one_

'To fuse together my **Silver fang** and **Fire grass **to form **Flower wolf'**

_**A huge grey wolf appeared with pink flower petals decorating its head**_

'That's all for now.'

Seifer: 'I summon **Blade Knight** and play **Royal Strategy**; this allows me to summon three monsters from my deck to the field as long as they contain 'Blade' in its name at the cost of 2000 life points.'

'Come forth now **Dark blade**, another **Blade knight **and **King of the blade!'**

_**Three powerful Knights appeared to join Blade knight; waving their weapons and their armour gleaming brightly.**_

'**King of the blade **take down his **Flower wolf** now! And next my other Knights will attack you directly!'

_**The three knights charged towards Squall; ready to slash away his life points**_

Squall: 'I don't think so, activate **Javelin of Restoration** which transfers your three knights attack power to my life points then it destroys them.'

Life points

Squall: 12500 Seifer: 6000

Squall: 'Back to me, I summon **Wolf Copier**, thanks to this creatures ability I can transform it into a clone of your monster except that it gains an additional 1000 attack points. Now my copier transforms into **King of the blade** with a strength of 3400! Now destroy his **King of the blade**!'

_**The two knights faced each other off but Squall's Knight cut through Seifer's with ease. **_

'And to finish things off I place one card face down and end my turn.'

Seifer: 'I activate **pot of greed **which allows me to draw two cards. Next I summon my **King's Knight**, next I'll activate **Call of the round table** which allows me to summon my **Queen's Knight** and I'll activate their special ability allowing me to summon my **Jack's Knight** to the field. Next I'll play **Polymerization**'

_Merge and be one, merge and be one_

'Which fuses my three Knights together to form **Legacy Joker Knight **with a strength of 3550. Now Joker Knight Attack **King of the blade** with Roulette Blade slash! Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn.'

Life points

Squall: 12350 Seifer: 5000

Squall: 'I summon **Silver Fang **in defence to protect me then I'll play my **Meteor of destruction**!'

_**A huge fiery meteor appeared out of the sky and struck Seifer enveloping him in flames and wiping out 1000 of Seifer's life points.**_

'That's all for now…'

Seifer: 'I place one card face down and that's all.'

Squall: 'I activate **Change of heart** so now your Joker Knight belongs to me. Then I play **Power boost** which doubles my new monster's attack for one turn by sacrificing my **Silver fang**, giving it a strength of 7100. Now say goodbye to your life points and hello to the shadow realm! **Legacy Joker Knight** Attack!'

Seifer: 'I don't think so, activate trap **Destruction Button** which blows away both of our life points.'

A huge explosion followed his words, sending Squall and Seifer flying into the air. Seifer got to his feet and ran off down the alley with Fujin and Raijin close behind him.

'You'll pay for this Squall I'll be back and you will pay for taking what belongs to me!' he called back

Squall pushed himself to his feet brushing the dirt on his leather jacket, a grim smile on his hard featured face. The millennium symbol glowing even more fiercely on his forehead

'Now that I'm in control, duelling city is headed in a new direction. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

/

Hey guys, this one my old fanficts that I wrote ages ago, and I finally decided to repost it. Hope ya like it

/

**Shadow Lords of Duelling**

**A major crossover of FF8 and Yu-gi-oh**

CHAPTER 2

_Six months later_

Rinoa sped up the car; the Skull chain squad was closing in with their motor bikes with undead shadow monsters not far behind.

'Shit there gaining on us!' yelled Rinoa as they narrowly dodged Skull Knight's sword swing at their car.

'Don't worry Rinoa will get outta here' said Seifer quietly, trying to calm her down.

'They won't stop us' Rinoa smiled at him then slammed her foot down and the car accelerated, she hurtled around a corner throwing ice and stun attacks over her shoulder as she drove. Suddenly there was a bright flash and those in pursuit were engulfed, the light seared them like fire would.

The caster was Zell Dincht a hyperactive martial artist with a long tribal tattoo down the left side of his face and dressed in brown travelling clothes with a hood to obscure his face. With surprising speed he leapt into the car's open window and clambered in.

'Hi Rinoa what did you guys do to get the Skull chain squad after ya?' asked Zell as he pushed back his large hood

'That's none of your business chicken Wuss' snapped Seifer, who couldn't stand the younger resistance member.

'Up yours and any ways I was talking to Rinoa' he turned back to Rinoa his face taking on pleading note. Rinoa laughed and threw a small box to him. Zell quickly opened it to see what they had stolen from the duellists and he was awed by what he saw the shadow card **Exodia the forbidden one**; a 5000 year old necromonic being that brought chaos and destruction in Ancient Egypt and was believed to be the most powerful shadow creature in existence.

'No way' murmured Zell holding the card with a shaking hand

'Ok enough looking' said Seifer snatching Exodia back 'it ain't a toy' Zell muttered under his breath but kept quiet. They had lost the duellists and now they were on their way to resistance head quarters.

Squall hidden in the shadows stared out of the window in his office, since he had taken over duelling city there had been a lot of changes to the city and the people. The city was dark night and day to match his soul and the civilians were down trodden and defeated and the minor annoyance the Resistance seldom brought home any victory.

The Egyptian eye glowing on his forehead flickered for a moment, suddenly the electronic door swung open revealing a short girl with curled brown hair and piercing green eyes and behind her was her boyfriend Irvine and Isabelle; a short, bulky woman in her mid-twenties who often did reconnaissance work for Squall.

'Hi Squally!' yelled Selphie grabbing Squall and pulling him into a tight hug 'How ya bin? I bet you missed us, right?' she said beaming up at him. Squall smiled faintly and looked up to Irvine; the cowboy Gun slinger who was chuckling at his girlfriend's behaviour.

'Squall we've finally found out the location of the resistance head quarters' said Irvine plopping himself down on the spare spinney chair in Squall's office and busied himself by spinning himself round and round.

'Where' demanded Squall

'67 Cain downs; it's a large mansion about 20 miles from here. It's well fortified and it belongs to Count Kramer he used to control of Opal duelling squad but he was forced out of office and hasn't been since.' Squall started pacing his office, the red tint in his eyes growing stronger.

'Excellent work…At last I can get rid of the rest of the resistance in one swipe…Send in Slither red squad and Aqua squad to take care of them…I'll be leading the attack …Irvine and Selphie bring in the Sun rise duelling squad to prevent any escape…and Isabelle I want you to go to this Cid Kramer to warn him of what were planning…that will draw out the ones we want…

Cid Kramer a short portly man in his early forties sat paced his office while the resistance leaders Rinoa and Seifer discussed where to strike next. Suddenly the large wooden doors swung open and Zell looking breathless barged in.

'They…know were here' said Zell quickly

'Who knows' demanded Cid; looking frightened Seifer and Rinoa looked towards Zell looking equally as worried

'The…Duellists know were here and their coming this way' Seifer got to his feet and said 'How the hell did they find out?'

'I don't know yet' responded Zell 'but Isabelle, one of our agents just found out that the shadow lord launching an attack against us'

'What do we do?' murmured Rinoa sinking to her knees

'We fight!' hissed Seifer with surprising venom in his voice. He turned and strode out of Cid's office giving orders to prepare the defences and to get ready for battle. A chance to face Squall again.

Lighting etched across the sky and rain erupted down upon the Mansion and the surroundings. The rebel duellists and resistance members waited their weapons and duel disks ready. A thunderous roar sounded and a great shadow

Descended upon them, the enemy was here. Hundreds of duellists and monsters marched towards them ready for battle.

'ATTACK' roared Seifer and the archer's and gunmen let loose their arrows and bullets, killing many but they pushed forward, undeterred. Monsters began their attack from both sides and the shadows creatures destroying any they could get their hands on. Duellists summoned and blades crossed.

Seifer with his gun blade felled several Celtic Guardians; suddenly he heard a voice behind him, a voice he hated, and a voice he feared. Turning he saw Squall. He had changed, the symbol on his head was so bright it was almost blinding his eyes now were a deep blood red and his skin had become sallow and pale; almost transparent and dark

Energy radiated from him. I was frightening. Rinoa and Zell ran over to Seifer to help him.

'Squall…' Zell gasped shocked by Squall's appearance; they had known each other as children and now he was more frightening than any Shadow monster.

'So you're Squall' demanded Rinoa drawing her pinwheel and aiming it and him and she fired the sharp cutting disk, but Squall lightly brushed it away as if it were nothing.

'You'll have to do much better than that if you want to stop me' said Squall with a twisted smirk 'So Seifer you joined up with them did you? How embarrassing for you a former Shadow lord; now nothing more than a resistance member.'

To so that the others were shocked was an understatement

'Seifer' gasped Rinoa backing away from Seifer 'You're a shadow lord?

'I was…' whispered Seifer he turned back to Squall and he leapt to attack swinging vast arches with his gun blade, determined to cut Squall down. But Squall blocked each swing effortlessly with his hands and dodging the rest. With a strong punch his fist broke Seifer's gun blade into fragments

'Your time…as a resistance member…has weakened you Seifer…You cannot defeat me' taunted Squall

Seifer fell to the ground as Squall struck him sharply across the face.

As Squall advance; finally drawing his gun blade, the lion heart. Rinoa attack him with a Firaga but he didn't even bat an eyelid as he was engulfed in flame and he emerged unharmed. Seifer jumped to his feet and drew the card they had stolen earlier

'I summon Exodia the forbidden one' a huge Egyptian monster appeared with broken shackles around his wrists 'Destroy Squall now!' Exodia gave a huge roar and lunged at Squall but he deflected the attack with a mere flick of his wrist.

'What a weak creature' said Squall smirking again 'I'll show you a real shadow creature…Come forth now the all mighty Slither the sky dragon!'

A hurricane of energy surrounded Squall and they could hear his insane laughter from within it. Within a few moments an enormous red dragon that dwarfed even the mountain like Exodia.

'Where is he?' shouted Zell, Squall had vanished, their question was soon answered

'I'm up here!' Roared Slither 'I have fused together with the mighty Egyptian god…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Both forces had stopped and after Slither/Squall gave another deafening roar both sides fled.

'Now say good bye. THUNDER FORCE ATTACK!' Slither opened its mouth and released large amounts of electrical energy obliterating Exodia and Seifer was engulfed by the shadow realm; nothing remained.

Time seemed to stop as Seifer was destroyed, Rinoa felt her heart stop

'Not Seifer' Rinoa screamed running towards Slither, drawing a sword from a sheath on her hip. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and dragged away. She thought for all she was worth but her captive wouldn't let go. She received a heavy blow on the back of her head and slipped into unconsciousness.

Rinoa awoke to find herself in a tent, slowly pushing herself upright she noticed a young man wearing a cowboy hat and coat snoozing lightly, sitting in a chair by the entrance. As Rinoa tried to sneak out of the tent a short girl burst in, tears were in her eyes and her arm was in a sling.

'Hey Irvine she's awake' shouted Selphie kicking the cowboy in the shins when she noticed Rinoa, he jumped to his feet

'What was that for?' demanded Irvine, he turned to see Rinoa

'Oh she's awake…Heh…sorry about that.' He apologized

Rinoa realized that her pinwheel was still strapped to her arm she pointed it towards them and said 'Who the hell are you? And Where am I?'

The man called Irvine casually drew a gun and shot at her pinwheel. It made a hissing noise as the bullet made contact and the Pinwheel fell to the floor broken.

'Easy lady' said Irvine pocketing his gun 'You should be careful were you point that thing' Selphie smiled faintly, wiping away her tears

'We might as well answer her questions, I am Selphie Timitt and the cowboy over here is Irvine Kinneas and your in the Slither red squad camp' about five miles from that mansion you were in'

Slither spread its vast wings and gave another thunderous roar its yellow eyes shining bright. He spotted a group of

Resistance members sneaking through the bushes trying to escape. Not a chance. THUNDER FORCE ATTACK! Released a blast of energy engulfing them and sending them to the shadow realm.

Squall was enjoying this immensely, but he decided to break away from Slither and lead the Duelling squad to round up the last of the resistance and he had to interrogate their prisoners. But when he tried to separate he couldn't, something was holding him back, and suddenly he heard a voice inside his mind

'I don't think so your power is mine now and you aren't leaving unless I say so'

'Slither let me go!' shouted Squall as he struggled to break the bond that kept them merged together. Slither was taking control, Squall was losing

'Slither serves me now Squall and I don't need you any more' said a husky voice in the depths of Squall's mind.

'Edea!' gasped Squall. He felt his millennium magic being drained from him he felt himself falling into darkness.

Back in the tent Rinoa was laying quietly on the bed thinking of a way to escape while Selphie and Irvine were having a heated whispered discussion. She picked up some of the conversation by eaves dropping and from she could gather that one of the Shadow monsters was out of control killing everyone and that Squall guy was somehow involved.

Just thinking about him made her angry; he had killed Seifer and a lot of others too.

'Hey Rinoa' called Selphie 'we need to get you out of here before she comes back'

'Who's she?' asked Rinoa getting to her feet

'Edea, the leader and founder of the shadow lords' Irvine responded quietly 'I heard that she intends to send you to the shadow realm for aiding the resistance' Rinoa was startled at that why would they want to help her? They were enemies.

'Why do you want to save me?' Rinoa asked them

'Edea plans to sink the entire world into the shadow realm and we need help to stop her and the duellists are far too loyal to help us. Now let's go get Squall from the hospital ward he has to come to. His the only one who knows how to stop Edea' said Irvine quietly.

Squall lay quietly on the bed trembling slightly his body felt drained his skin stretched and the mighty shadow magic he wielded had been stripped away from him. In a way he was glad he was finally free from the link but he missed the power that once coursed through his veins. The flap to the hospital ward (tent) opened and three people entered Selphie, Irvine and the resistance member Rinoa.

As soon as she saw Squall she charged towards him and started strangling him still determined to kill him

'Die murderer!' Rinoa screamed, Squall in his weakened state was unable to fend her off it may have been the end of him if Irvine hadn't interfered. He grabbed Rinoa from behind and dragged her off him, while she screamed numerous insults. Squall struggled to his feet leaning on his gun blade like an old man on a walking stick.

'Rinoa stop' whispered Squall quietly sagging slightly as he spoke those words for some reason Rinoa complied, though she continued to give him a dark glare which looked strange on her angelic face. Squall collapsed back on to the bed; his breathing was laboured and his eyes were no longer a deep blood red, now they were a stormy grey.

Rinoa wondered why and he certainly looked better without that shining symbol on his fore-head, Irvine speaking interrupted he thoughts.

'So Squall you still tired?' asked Irvine, worried that Squall looked as though he would pass out at any second.

'Weak don't you mean? And yes my mind and body are still exhausted' replied Squall smiling slightly 'and what are you doing here? I suggest you leave before Edea and Slither come back here to finish me off.'

Rinoa was startled at this, Squall was supposed to be a murderous monster but he was actually worried about Selphie and Irvine.

'Were here to get you out of here before Edea gets here, she has some very unpleasant things planned for you and also we need you to stop her.' Murmured Selphie 'and besides your our friend'

'I'm useless, even with my shadow magic she overpowered me with ease and took my power away' said Squall quietly his eyes downcast

'But why not? I don't expect I'll be any help but I will come with you' Selphie jumped into the air and yelled 'who hood!' Irvine knelt down by Squall lifted him off the bed and slung his limp form around his shoulders

'Now let's get out of here we can take care of Squall's injuries at Tifa's hideout it's about 10 miles from here and it won't take long if we take my car' The group of a Shadow lord, two duellists and a resistance member left the tent and set out for Tifa's hideout.

Tifa's hideout is a small vampire inn near the border surrounded by dark streets and alleys, with even darker buildings and inhabitance. This village was built by Squall and his men for the vampires who were greatly mistreated by the human's of Duelling city and Squall separated them after peace talks failed. In this place Squall still had absolute control and they would never bow to Edea's will.

Tifa Leonheart a gorgeous half vampire with wine coloured eyes and waist length black hair, she owned the Tifa's hideout, she sat quietly drinking from a wine glass, her expression bored. Recently there had been very little customers, business had definitely slowed in recent years.

Suddenly her doors burst open and three people entered carrying a forth entered. She eyed them with apprehension two of them were duellist's, a very dangerous folk prone to violence they were.

'Welcome to Tifa's hideout how may I…' she stopped in mid sentence when she caught sight of the person they were carrying it was Squall. Tifa jumped over the desk and took him from the duelist dressed as a cowboy and carried him into a different room, without a word.

Irvine and Selphie smiled faintly and sat on the chairs near the desk.

'Hey guys aren't you worried about Squall that lady is a vampire she'll probably suck him dry and you guys said we'll need him against this Edea' demanded Rinoa. To her great surprise the two duellists burst out laughing

'Tifa hurt Squall, That's a good one Rin' giggled Selphie

'There family and any way Squall's part vampire so you don't have to worry about her drinking his blood.' Rinoa flushed slightly as they continued to laugh at her.

Tifa laid her cousin on the bed and she peeled back the bandages and they had almost completely healed but that's not what worried her, his spirit had been broken and his body was close to shutting down the strain of having so much dark magic in his body and the mental stress of having it stripped from him was finally catching up with him.

She rummaged through her cupboards and pulled out several different coloured bottles and laid them beside him. She pulled out the cork of a small bottle a tipped its contents into Squalls mouth making sure that none of the red-black liquid spilt.

Suddenly Squall screamed, his fangs bursting out of his gums and his eyes flickered red for a moment and he passed out, his ragged breathing became calm. Tifa pulled out a pale blue paste and applied it to his minor wounds, the paste made a hiss as it made contact with the skin. Within moments the wounds had fully healed and Squall's body shook for a moment, next she mixed the remaining bottles contents with a silvery powder that she kept in a velvet pouch and poured it into his open mouth he immediately screamed again snapping back into consciousness and his body began to shake violently and smoke started gushing from his mouth.

After a few seconds it stopped and Squall skin started to regenerate it was no longer dead looking and stretched but smooth and firm and the millennium symbol burned into his forehead faded away. Smiling faintly she got to her feet and put away the medicine and went to tell the others waiting outside that Squall was doing fine.

Rinoa sat cross legged, looking slightly bored, while Irvine and Selphie flirted playfully, suddenly the door by the reception desk opened and Tifa entered and said to them 'Squall should make a full recovery and should be fine given a few nights rest. Now we need to set some accommodation for you…'

/

It's awesome to have one of my old fics back lol

Nexus away!


	2. Professional books by nexus darkworld

Mark John Green

(Originally Nexus of Darkworld - But I got locked out of my account)

Hi all,

good to be back

check out my novel on

Also my own website is now up and running: **.com**

Paperback (£9.99) .com/product/paperback/grey-faction-book-one/17296377?productTrackingContext=search_results/search_shelf/center/1

E-book (£3.00) .com/product/ebook/grey-faction-book-one/17347516?productTrackingContext=search_results/search_shelf/center/2

For those of you who are too lazy to click on the link, below is a short preview for you to look at.

(Copyrighted Mark Green 2011, In association with Nexus Darkworld Productions)

NEW NEWS - I've published my second book; a poetry book - its called 'Melodies of a Madman'

Paperback (£4.99) .com/product/paperback/melodies-of-a-madman/17278000?productTrackingContext=search_results/search_shelf/center/1

E-book (£2.00) .com/product/ebook/melodies-of-a-madman/17346953?productTrackingContext=search_results/search_shelf/center/2

'Grey Faction' and 'Melodies of a Madman' will be available in the bookstores in the states in about eight weeks.


End file.
